


esthetic

by templefugate



Series: Graphics [1]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Aesthetic boards, Eartha Kitt Catwoman, F/M, Gen, Notfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: A collection of various aesthetic/mood boards, made on whenever the whim takes me.1. Batman '66 - The Riddler/Catwoman2. Batman - Harley Quinn





	1. You Raise More Questions than You Answer - Batman '66: The Riddler/Catwoman

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2czdc1k)


	2. A Crying Clown Who Could Only Frown - Batman: Harley Quinn

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2j3rujc)


End file.
